The Rave World
by AllSixesAndSevens
Summary: Numbuh Four gets a little to ahead of himself in front of large portion of the organization at a rave party. [Numbah 1Numbah 4] [Shonen-ai, aka, boy and boy lovin]


Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, which Belongs to Curious Pictures and Cartoon Network. La-de-da.

Warning: Slash. Child slash. Two boy's lovin'. It's a magical process.

Feedback: Go right ahead. Have fun.

Take me to the Rave World

It was the Kids Next Door's only organizational holiday. And still some saps had to remain at their assigned stations, for precautional purposes. Well, someone had to do it. But this year, it was Numbuh's Fourty-six through Ninty.

Numbuh Three was estatic when she saw the largely scrawled 'PARTY!' at the bottom of her rainbow monkey calender on the first day of May, and each day after the excitment grew throughout the treehouse. Even Numbuh One seemed to look forward to it - though he was rather put out at the fact Lizzy's parents told her she had to go with them across the country to visit her sick grandmother just two days before (He was of course paranoid at first, but after a rather embaressing episode at a public hospital in New Hampshire, he was proved wrong and sent back home with his tail between his legs.) To make up for it, somehow Kuki thought it would be a good idea to bring her little sister along to the largest party without a birthday kid. And once the idea was passed by Mushi, it would have been too large a battle to stop her.

So, it was Numbuh's One through Five and the pigtailed copy of Three that stepped into the rave fortress of the dark side of the moon. This was probably one of the most well-kept secrets from the adults - there was loud music, sodas, sugar, and energy drinks, and general childlike disorder of which they could only dream of. Not to mention it would mean that they could mark the date of weakened order for their total conquest. The date was changed each year as well, for reassurance kept secret to only the units invited. And everyone loves a secret.

As Numbuh One smirked in approval at the party that had already commenced some hours ago but still raged as if it had only just begun, his lips created a ghostly curl. He'd been convinced into rave make-up by Mushi and Numbuh Two on the way there, as was everyone else, with the exception of Numbuh Four - he was drenched, unhappily so, with rainbow glitter.

"This is gunna be great!" he mused loudly, but it still wasn't heard over the blasting, 180 beat techno music coming from the sound stage and the ring of speakers around the establishment.

"Let's start off with some drinks," Hoagie yelled at the top of his lungs, and he was lucky enough to catch their attention. Replying with nods and grins, he and Numbuh Five led the way up to the bright neon strip that was the bar. Numbuh Two leaned against the chaser-light trim and signaled an underaged bartender.

"Five, er, Six rounds of Blue Sun!"

"Make that six Collidascopes," Numbuh Five interupted, giving the goggled boy a patient smile.

"No way! Those are gross,"

"They are not, you stooge. They're the _best _to start off with."

"Nu-uh, they'll just make you sick!"

Numbuh One sighed heavily and got the rather confussed boy's attention. "Make that a Cherry Wavebreaker, two Sugar Bells, and.." He glanced back to Numbuh Four, who piped up with "a Godzilla!"

"Or, maybe you just can't handle a Collidascope,"

"I can handle a lot more than you can, lighweight!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

The fuding pair turned to the bartender as he brought back Numbuh One's oddly-named drinks. "GIVE ME THE STRONGEST THING YOU'VE GOT!"

"It's on now, sista'."

"You're _so_ going down now.."

"So tell me, Numbuh Four," One said as he sat in a stool to the side of his arguing teammates. "What the heck possesed you to dress like _that_?"

"_What?_" The other cried indignantly, setting down his drink to tug at the straps of his florecent orange overalls. "They're awesome!"

"Yeah, Numbuh One, he looks adorable!" Kuki added, Mushi giggling in agreement over her over-sweetened, bubble drink straw.

"If you say so," he smirked as he took another cherry-flavored swig of his own. His eyes glittered in mocking amusment behind black frames.

"Oh, man. Hey, who am I? '_I wear my sunglasses indoors_" Numbuh Four sang in an off-tune parody of a song along with a little jig in his stool. The asian girls cackled, and Nigel's glasses slid down his nose as he shot the blonde a disgruntled look. Four grinned, the bolted the rest of his drink. "Not to mention that girly _lipstick_,"

One slammed down his drink, obviously having suffered this topic from the smaller boy before. "_TONS_ of other guys are wearing it, Mr. Mommah-Rainbow-Monkey. Get over yourself!" He was right - it was a rather common thing, despite gender, tonight.

"Are they also wearing dresses?"

"IT'S A _TUNIC_!"

Numbuh Three and her sister nearly kittened their drinks down their own spasticly clashing, obnoxiously colored outfits. Numbuh Four and One got into a battle of rhasberries, and the only thing to interrupt them was the mad coughing coming soon after over One's shoulder.

"FINE! Alright, Alright! I give already!" Two said, exasperated,and flopped halfway on the bar counter.

Spitefully, Five smirked and chugged one final shot of the nameless drink. After six rounds of stronger and stronger drinks, coming out even with each one, they demanded the boy behind the counter make them a concoction five times worce than anything they'd had. And it proved a winner in only three rounds.

"Augh," Two moaned.

"It's okay, big guy," Numbuh Four cackled and patted him on the back.

"Oh shut up.."

Abigail tossed her head with a laugh, then flailed wildly as her balance was thrown off. She soon found herself on the floor of the club, to her upmost hilarity.

"Someones not sleeping tonight!" Mushi giggled as Kuki helped Numbuh Five up.

"Numbuh Five...?" she asked, sounding worried. "You're shaking reallah bad.."

"Yeah, yeah thats just, Nnn, hehehe, part of it.." She quickly slurred. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Numbuh Five LOVES this song!" Waving her arms spaztically, she linked them with Numbuh Three's and tore off towards the general mass of dancers.

Four watched them leave, Five running with Three in tow in haphazordous steps that somehow kept them in motion. He was mildly intrested in snickering at the sight of them tumbling, but, suprisingly, Five sprang into the mass of kids without too much trouble and the two japanese girls flanked her partially as dance partners and partially for support. He turned back to momentarily watched Nigel take a large swig of his bright red drink before smirking maniacally and hissing 'booger' in an attempt to make him spray the substance all over himself.

Numbuh One merly cocked an eyebrow, swallowed, and set his drink down calmly. "... It's bogie, you doofus."

Wallabe tilted his head once the dissapointment of failure had left his face. "What? No it isn't, it's booger."

"No, it's _bogie_."

"Booger!"

"Bo. Gie!"

"BOOGER! B. U. G. I. R! BOOGER!"

Numbuh One smacked himself in the forhead. Four grinned in what he thought was victory.

"Anyway.. How are you holding up, Numbuh Two?" he asked in the opposite direction to the goggle-clad boy still slumped at the bar.

"Wha? Oh, um, I'm fine, hehe, no worries. I went easy on her," he grinned, waving his hand and forcing himself to sit up with a false soberity. "Yeah, I figured I'd let her win, you know.. just this once.. since it's.. a special occasion and all.. heh.."

"... Yeesh.. How did I wined up with the two of you?" Nigel mused to himself, glancing back to Numbuh Four was was just starting on his second Godzilla.

"Oh, we're sorry Numbuh One.. our combined brain powah must overwelm you," the blonde snorted softly.

"Oh yes, that's it indeed." One smirked. He continued the slow drinking of his cherry tonic, leaning his back against the bar now and looking out over the flashing, throbbing dance floor. He let his glasses slide down the slightest amount, so he could see the shadowed area better. He spotted Numbuh Five waving her favorite red hat frantically above her head, urging Mushi and Kuki to join her as she turned and threw herself in the large ball pit on the other side of the room. She did a mad, hyperactive version of a backstroke carlessly into another group of kids, setting a bad example for the impressionable pair following her.

"You wanna dance?" Four asked, after following his gaze for a moment. Two empty glasses sat beside him, and Two had since found attention with another boy beside him and was boastfully engaging in a contest of Bloody Knuckles.

Nigel instantly shot him a look but never caught his gaze, which was still over the dance floor. He remained silent for a moment before replying, "... I don't dance."

"Liar! I saw you dance with _Lizzie_ at the Delightful Dork's party.."

".. Is that how you want me to dance with _you_?" One asked sarcastically, smirking at Four.

"N-no, no! No!" Four replied only too quickly with the faintest trace of a blush over the tanned apples of his cheeks. "Yeesh, never mind.."

One cluelessly watched the other boy order another drink while muttering to himself, covering up insecurities with his brash attitude. When the disgruntled green eyes flashed at him, reminding him how much he hated people staring at him, Nigel smiled slightly and looked away. He watched Hoagie and the other boy grined and clash their fists together, both brightly red if not bleeding at this point. Two had that die-hard grin of his still on, and Nigel couldn't help but smirk fondly.

"So do you, or don't you?"

"..What now?" One questioned, turning back to the orange-clad boy who stared up at him now, three empty glasses before him.

"_Dance_! Common', Mister Boss-man!"

"I thought you just-"

"Come _on_," Four grunted, grabbing his wrist and tugging him as if the pervious invitation had been completely pointless - which they had.

"Darn it, Numbuh Four, hold-"

"Shurrup!" The smaller boy snickered. He dragged the taller boy to the ripe core of the throbbing dancefloor. Their lower bodies dissapeared in a fog machine's mist, and for a moment everything went into the slow motion of an old film show as they passed under a strobe light. Once Wallabe had found an ideal place he grabbed Nigel's other arm and pulled him closer, though respectfully so, and easily slipped into the rythmic pulse of the 150 bpm song. Having absorbed light from the nearly-lit bar, his outfit glowed like an orange lightning bug, flashing to every other glowing piece around him.

One stood beside him, feeling at odd eaze in the ocean of dancers. However, Four grabbed his arms again, urging him to join in, and he awkwardly found a pace of his own and made Four toss is head back with a laugh that was soundless. Both of their ears were flooded by the loud bass of the speakers that hung overhead repeating their synthisized lyrics in a spazztic nature.

_''Take me, take me, take me, take me, take me, take me to the Rave World'_

"Come on, Numbuh One, put some hip into it!" Wallabe laughed, but, as before, it was like he'd never said anything at all. Nigel had seen his lips move, and cocked his eyebrow as if he didn't understand. This made Numbah Four laugh again.

"You already look like a girl in that dress of yours, shake it!" He tried, daringly louder. His words were again lost, and Numbuh One rolled his eyes beneath his glasses as if giving up on attempting to listen.

"Yeah, that's right, you look like a girly man, Numbuh One. Is it some big secret that you could only fulfill when your girlfriend _isn't _around? I doubt Lizzie would much like being outdone by her _boy_friend!" He laughed again, letting his eyes slip shut and the music take him into a happy euphoria.

"You've always been a freak like that, haven't you? I guess it really isn't too suprising. Actually, it's more suprising that you haven't gone like that around the Treehouse, or on missions, for that matter!" He snickered, amusing himself as if he were really teasing the boy beside him. Another kid joined a group behind him, bumping him, and to avoid further contact he moved a bit closer the Nigel without a thought about it.

_'Take me to the raving world, It's a world for boys and girls'_

"But you're still my best friend, dress, lipstick, and bubble-butt all aside." He grinned as One, aparently noticing he was quite a bit closer, cocked and eyebrow but made no motion of giving him more room. They started dancing together - without touching, of course, like they had a awkward mutual agreement. It was more of a secret, really, that they were no longer finding a beat with simply the music, but with one another's movements aswell.

"It's almost like I can tell you anything," Four continued in the drowned movement of his lips. "Like that one time, when you thought that stinkin' dog Numbuh Three dragged in chewed up on your glasses, I had really stomped on them playing video games with Two. I just framed the dog," he snickered shamlessly. "And.. that other time..when I stormed in your room and said I was sleep walking, I really had a nightmare about drowning in a black sea, and it wasn't just water, but this stuff that just sucked the life out of me. It really freaked me out, and I just needed to hear your voice to calm myself down again."

He was quiet for a moment - well, he kept his thoughts inward for the time being. He no longer payed attention to the bubbly lyrics, if he even had in the begining, but only the heavy, engulfing throb of the bass.

_'It's the world to keep on dancing, It's a place to be romancing'_

"Even though I don't say it.." Four tested timidly on his vocal cords, relying on the failing soundwaves to never carry these words to anyone's ears. "I depend on you a lot, Numbuh One. I'm glad you're our leader, or else I think I'd be lost without you. And sometimes, when I start thinking too much, I have these daydreams about.. me and you.. doing stuff. I don't know if I'm just weird, but, I get this fluttery, sickly feeling in my stomach," Dispite the fact that he couldn't even hear himself speaking, he could still feel the squirming, moth-like beating just below his diaphram. He spared a glance up at the boy he was pretending to speak to, but couldn't tell where the boy's gaze was beneath those damn sunglasses of his. "I think that.. I may.. have a.. crush on you."

There was another pause, and he fell out of beat in his pointless nervousia. His knee brushed with Nigel's, causing himself to startle and blush, and quickly try to fall back into his place. The world didn't end. He'd said it, and it didn't end.

"I like you," he tried again, timidly still. Again, nothing happened - everyone kept on dancing, kept smiling. "I love you," he tried more bravely. His eyelids battered the slightest flinch, but he had the exact same results. He laughed, feeling almost giddy. He really could say anything he wanted, the worst thing imaginable to the boy whose body bounced in dance so close to him that he could smell the other's fragrance, the same scent he left on his pillowcases, and he would never know.

"I love you," he laughed again. Daringly he moved closer. He almost thought he saw a blush on his leader's face, but in the same instant a glare of red engulfed his pale features - it was only a light. He continued repeating his deepest confession, growing more and more passionate with each cry. "I love you! I love you!-"

_'Take me to the raving world.'_

"I LOVE YOU!"

There was a split second before the utter horror of his words being screamed back at him hit Wallabe full-on. The music had suprisingly come to an abrupt stop at the most inconvinient of times, and he didn't even realize it was about to do so. He had simply not been paying it any attention.

All around him faces turned in suprise, startle, and amusement, and he just _knew_ that from their point of view they could tell that he and Numbuh One had been dancing together. Hell, Four was practically straddling one of his _knees_. Still stunned, he glanced slowly up to Nigel. There was surely now a deep blush on the boy's pale cheeks but, once again, black shades hid his eyes from view.

He decided that wasn't too much of an inconvinience - he never wanted to see the disgusted look on Numbuh One's face. And as a new song was charging up to start another commanding anthem, he tore away as fast as he possibly could.

"Numbuh Four!" The blonde heard his name cried in a peel of delightful amusement as the shipdoors were tossed open. He sat against the far wall, knees to his chest in misery, and the straps of his overalls had slipped off his shoulders which were still spackled with goosbumps after bolting out of the club into the cold lunar air of the ship bay. He groaned softly as he watched a pair of exhausted-looking asian girls drag in a still-gitty Numbuh Five, who shook her now loose, kinky hair in laughter. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" Kuki and Mushi sank beneath her as her limbs pounded madly in her mirth.

Wallabe felt his face grow hot - in anger and embaressment both. "Oh shut up.." he muttered dangerously, glaring from beneath his sweaty blonde bangs.

"I'm tired!" Mushi whined to anyone who would listen, colapsing to the floor.

"Me too!" her sister agreed, rubbing her eye and smearing her already sloppily applied make-up. "and I wish Numbuh Five would settle down already."

But the girl had taken to rolling across the blue carpet of the compartment, still laughing, though it was likely she had forgotten just what she was laughing about. Wallabe still wanted to sock her anyway.

He forgot about this, however, when he heard the booted footsteps acending the metal stairs towards them. "Yeesh, is she still that wired?"

"See, I _told_ you I could handle more than she could," A tired-sounding Numbuh Two commented as the pair walked into the doorway. Four pressed himself back harder against the wall, hoping to dissapear. He avoided eye contact with the tuniced boy, who in turn didn't seem to be paying much attention to him. Nigel patted Kuki's messy crown and pointed to a couch in the back of the compartment where they could sleep, and the pair used the last of their normally limitless energy to pounce on it's surface and fall instantly asleep. Two took his place at the very front of the ship, and One glanced to the floor where Abigal had abruptly clocked out.

He laughed softly to himself. "Well, everyone's accounted for. Let's go home and sleep through the rest of tomorrow."

"Aye aye, capt'n," Hoagie gave in a sloppy salute, starting the ship's engines. A few moments later he complained about the traffic heading out of the bay.

Numbuh One finally let his eyes settle on the crumpled orange pile that was Four. He paused in an awkward moment, unsure how to approach the now raw, mortified boy.

".. Are you tired, Numbuh Four?"

The blonde had been staring so long at the carpet he startled when the leader's attention had finally turned to him. His blush re-bloomed on his cheeks. "Erm.. of course no-... well, yeah, kinda.." he replied with a sigh, his shoulders sagging slightly. He winced as Numbuh One smiled.

"There's another sofa in the back room, and it's bigger. Come on."

Silently, Four pulled himself up. He bit his lip to stifle a groan as he realized how sore his musceles had become, having grown stiff in his tightly curled position and the chilly air. He didn't complain, however, as he followed Nigel. He waited for the other boy to say something, yell at him, scoff him, anything but this silence. When they had come to the back room, as Nigel walked down the steps to the large, blue-plush couch, he paused at the landing.

"Well?"

"Well.. what?" the other asked calmly, as if naively.

Four curled his hands to fists, shoved them in his pockets, then withdrew them again. Taking a deep breath, he slowly continued, "Listen, Numbuh One.. I.."

"Oh," the other boy said, as if reminded. Four frowned slightly as he watched the other smile, feeling a mock coming on. "Do let me remind you, Numbuh Four. I can read people's lips."

For the second time tonight, Wallabe felt his stomach drop. "You.. can.. "

"So in reality, that outburst of yours only announced a forshadowing to the rest of the base.."

The blonde stood stunned for a moment, then confussed for another few, before he finally recognized that term with a gasp. "Y-you mean..?"

Numbuh One smirked, blushing slightly at his own boldness, and set his glasses on a table end. He flopped back onto the sofa, arms spread in an inviting manner.


End file.
